


These Ghouls are monsters

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Songfic, lady gaga song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A yomoutakane songfic based on the song "Monster" from  Lady Gaga. Oneshot.<br/>Warnings: Yaoi, sex insinuation, threesome, songfic.<br/>Rating : M/+16<br/>Couple :Yomo/Kaneki/Uta(yomoutakane) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Ghouls are monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This song is stuck on my head . I love Lady Gaga's songs very much . She is my idol .

Kaneki P.O.V.  
"Do not call me Kaneki. Never, saw something like it . Do not call me Kaneki. Never, i saw something like it . Do not call me Kaneki. You fascinate me.  
They ate my heart (your lil monster Ghouls ). They ate my heart (they seduce me). They ate my heart (i lost my virginity). They ate my heart (i got stuck between them).  
Look at these two. Look at me . They are evil. Bad, very bad. Bad because not save my body. Ready to catch me and fill with love. But honestly, they are disguised wolves that drive me crazy. And i can not stop staring at their kagukan . Those evil kagukans, always ready to undress me with their eyes and hold me to the end.  
I asked my friend Touka if she had seen you two before. She said something i could not grasp. But , something tells me that i've seen you two before.  
Monsters, these Ghouls are a monsters (we love you, Kaneki).  
Monsters, these Ghouls are a monsters(we love you, Ken, you're hot as hell).  
Monsters, these Ghouls are a monsters (we want to talk to you, Ken, you're hot as hell).

They ate my heart (they love me).  
They ate my heart (they enticed me).  
They ate my heart (they said i'm hot as hell).

They licked their lips, full of pleasure. They said yes to me.  
They also told me that i looked too good to be devoured.  
I think had sex with them, but i do not remember it .  
I asked my friend Touka again if she knew them. She said, again, something i did not understand. But ,i know i've seen you before.

They ate my heart.  
They put their arms around me.  
I told me they loose me.  
I left.  
But , i could not resist.

Monsters , have monsters in my bed.  
Monsters , have monsters in my bed.  
They ate my heart. They ate my heart.  
They ate my heart. They ate my heart.

I just wanted to dance some more. But , they took me to the house before that. I exchanged warm kisses on the subway. With all the tattooed guy. And he was horny. And when we got home, the strongest guy tore my clothes and dragged me to bed.  
Monster, this ghoul is a monster.  
A monster is pale, with black hair, full of tattoos and piercings. Always naughty, provocative and full of love to give.  
Monster, this ghoul is a monster.  
Tall, strong, with silver hair. Cold outside, hot in bed. Always making me safe.

Monster, this ghoul is a monster.  
He ate my heart (no masks for me, Ken-chan).  
Monster, this ghoul is a monster.  
He ate my heart (i will protect you until the end, Ken).

Monsters ,have monsters in my bed.  
Sexy, provocative, crazy.  
Monsters have monsters in my bed.  
Jealous, overprotective, loving.

They ate my heart (Ken, you are our lover).  
They ate my heart (marry us ).  
They ate my heart (no one will touch you beyond us).  
They ate my heart (we will fill you with pleasure).

Monsters, these Ghouls are a monsters.  
Monsters, these Ghouls are a monsters. "


End file.
